Somnia
Somnia - Szesnastoletnia czarodziejka światła uczęszczająca do Alfei. Pochodzi z Linphei, z rodziny zajmującej się nauką, aczkolwiek wolała oddać się sztuce niż nauce, wobec czego nie jest mile widziana w domu rodzinnym, unika rozmów o krewnych. Jej największą pasją jest malowanie światłem, uwiecznianie momentów. Nastolatka nie jest piątkową uczennicą i często wagaruje, udając się na wypady do min. kawiarni. Jest osobą dość rozpoznawalną w tłumie i dla wielu osób stanowi ucieleśnienie duszy towarzystwa i świetnej kumpeli, która w trudnych chwilach wesprze i wysłucha oraz rozśmieszy na swój własny sposób. Osobowość Somnia jest głośną i żądną przygód dziewczyną. Dość łatwo można ją rozproszyć i wytrącić z równowagi. Jest też bardzo kreatywna, a jej wielką miłością są kolory oraz fotografia. Z początku może wydać się dosyć chaotyczna, niezdecydowana i egoistyczna, są to jednak pozory, bowiem posiada duże pokłady empatii. Łatwo ją też zranić. Czasem czuje się nie doceniana wszystko przez to, że ma dość dużą rodzinę, musi walczyć o uwagę często robiąc im na złość i nie słuchając niczyich próśb i poleceń. Śmiało patrzy ona na ludzi i na otaczający ją świat i z każdym gotowa jest walczyć w obronie swojego interesu. Jedną z jej wad jest to, że wysuwa wnioski bardzo często nie znając do końca wszystkich okoliczności zdarzenia. Jednak nie jest kłamczuchą i nie ocenia po pozorach. Somnia ma też tendencję do powtarzania wcześniej wypowiedzianych przez siebie słów, a nawet zdań. Dziewczynie zdarza się też bardzo często mówić słowa związane ze swoim hobby (Niech to lustrzanka! czy Ciemno tu jak w ciemni), aczkolwiek stara się nad tym pracować, posiada duży zasób słownictwa, kiedy o czymś opowiada bardziej niezorientowane w temacie osoby nie mają pojęcia o co jej tak naprawdę chodzi. Czasem zdarza się jej także używać terminów naukowych. Czarodziejka nigdy nie dogadywała się z większością rodziny, głównie dlatego - że czarodziejka jest artystyczną duszą, nie ścisłą. Nigdy nie ciągnęło ja do nauki, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu jej krewnych, doszło do tego, że bliscy wyparli się czarodziejki, a ona z urazą spakowała walizkę, po czym przeniosła się do Magixu, gdzie zamieszkała w pensjonacie. Tęskni za swoją rodzimą planetą, ale duma nie pozwala jej na zrobienie pierwszego kroku, by pogodzić się z rodziną, przynajmniej nie teraz. Wygląd Somnia to niziutka dziewczyna o bladej cerze, azjatyckim typie urody oraz orzechowych tęczówkach. Brwi dziewczyna ma naturalnie w kolorze cyklamenu, jej smoliście czarne włosy sięgają talii, często spina je fioletowymi frotkami, tuż pod brodą. W jej włosach, można dostrzec pasemka w odcieniu cyklamenu, co ciekawe - cyklamen to naturalny kolor jej włosów, nie czerń. Czarodziejka ma wydatne kości policzkowe,które optycznie wydłużają jej twarz Relacje 'Rodzina' Somnia jest córką pary naukowców - Luminy oraz Lucia. Dziewczyna z rodzicami nigdy nie miała czarujących relacji, wzajemna niechęć jeszcze bardziej pogłębiła się, kiedy czarodziejka podrosła. Rodzice wróżyli najstarszej córce karierę specjalistki w dziedzinie nauki zajmującej się motylami, lecz czarnowłosa ani myślała pójść w ich ślady. W końcu, nastolatka spakowała walizkę i wyprowadziła się z domu. Obecnie zamieszkuje internat w jednym z ośrodków Magixu, a z rodzicami nie utrzymuje kontaktu. 'Przyjaciele' Czarodziejka przyjaźni się z Astrą oraz Valentiną Juliette i Delouise. 'Znajomi' Znajomą Somni jest Cora. Zna także Lotos. 'Wrogowie' Za czarodziejką nie przepada Leandrine. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzęcym przyjacielem nastolatki jest mały motylek. Na tą chwilę nieznane jest jego imię. 'Miłość' Czarodziejka jest w związku ze Specjalistą o imieniu Chou. Zainteresowania 'Fotografia' Największa pasja czarodziejki. Wydaje się mieć nawet lekką obsesję na punkcie fotografii. Uwielbia fotografować to, co dzieje się wokół niej, nie zważając na marnowanie czasu czy materiałów. Uważa że w każdej chwili można znaleźć coś ciekawego. Dodatkowo fotografia dla Somnii jest wspaniałym sposobem by zatrzymać czas i wspomnienia na kliszy czy papierze. 'Malarstwo' Somnia przez pewien okres czasu interesowała się malarstwem, lecz z biegiem lat ta pasja raczej zaniknęła niż była rozwijana. Głównie dlatego że czarodziejka kompletnie nie ma ręki do malowania farbą. Moce Używając swoich magicznych mocy, Somnia korzysta z zaklęć opartych na żywiole światła. Dziewczyna potrafi tworzyć iluzje optyczne, w zależności od skupienia - od najprostszych do tych najbardziej skomplikowanych. Dziewczyna może także manipulować światłem - jego barwą, temperaturą, natężeniem oraz umiejscowieniem. Jednymi z silniejszych ataków dziewczyny są tzw. "Świetliste plamy" dzięki którym jest w stanie boleśnie oparzyć skórę wroga. Somnię cechuje również rzadka zdolność do kierowania przy użyciu światła wzrostem roślin. 'Podstawowe zaklęcia' Spis odpowiedni dla wszystkich przemian: Atak *'Błysk' - Pozwala wytworzyć słup światła, który na chwilę oślepia przeciwnika i kończy się chwilowym lecz mocnym błyskiem. *'Struga' - Wytwarza promienie atakujące wroga. *'Kula' - Wytwarza kilka kuli energii naraz, którymi czarodziejka ciska w nieprzyjaciół. Zostawiają po sobie wielobarwne smugi. Tarcza/Obrona *'Odbicie' - Pozwala na odbicie ataku wroga, który powraca do "właściciela". *'Zapora świetlna' - Tworzy barierę złożoną z magicznej energii. *'Promienie' - Pozwala na wytworzenie setek małych promyczków, które ukrywają przed wrogiem. Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny: ' - 24 Marzec, godzina siedemnasta. *'Magiczny znak:' - Centaur. *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' - Zinnia - Pixie tęczy oraz barw. *'Selkie:' - Brak. *'Pupilki:' - Brak. *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - Sorbety owocowe. *'Ulubiony kolor: ' - Cyklamen. *'Hobby:' - Malowanie światłem, przyjęcia, spacery w plenerze. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' - Motyle. *'Idealny chłopak' - Somnia jest zajęta ~ *'Ulubiony film:' - Komedie romantyczne. *'Nienawidzi: ' - Nie traktowania jej poważnie, stereotypów, ciemności, samotności. *'Ulubiona muzyka'- Czarodziejka słucha głównie muzyki Pop. *'Ulubione buty:' - Długie do kostek, kolorowe kozaki. *'Ulubione zaklęcie:' - Tkanie światłem. *'Najlepsi przyjaciele:' - . Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia *Drużyna Światła - nowy początek Ciekawostki *W filmie/serialu live-action w rolę Somni mogłaby wcielić się Tania Gunadi. *Kwiaty pojawiające się na jej odzieży to kwiaty Sakury. *Panicznie boi się dentystów. *Imię czarodziejki wzięło się od angielskiego słowa "Insomnia" oznaczającego Bezsenność. *Rodzice nadali jej takie imię ponieważ jako niemowlak dużo chorowała przez co płakała i nie dawała im zasnąć. *Imię nawiązuje także do Sonmi~451 - jednej z bohaterek książki "Atlas Chmur" autorstwa Davida Mitchell'a. *Jej urodziny wypadają w okresie kwitnięcia drzew wiśni. *Z uwagi na swoje moce, często błędnie jest brana za mieszkankę Solarii. *Imiona jej krewnych w jakiś sposób nawiązują do terminów związanych ze światłem. *Pierwotne imię postaci to Solarita "Solle" Estrella (hiszp. Estrella - gwiazda, Sol - słońce). *Somnia jest odzwierciedleniem w universum Winx Club jednej z moich pierwszych OC jakie stworzyłam - Sun Hi. *Pierwszy cytat na stronie to słowa Star z serialu animowanego "Star Butterfly VS The Forces of Evil". *Nowy design zawdzięczany jest Liściowi i jej pracy w "The Sims" która stworzyła właśnie dla Sun Hi. Pochodzenie thumb|leftLinphea - Linphea jest planetą ściśle związaną z naturą, która przejawia się obfitą ilością magicznych roślin i zwierząt, czym znacznie wyróżnia się od innych planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Mieszkańcy Linphei żyją w zgodzie z otaczającą ich przyrodą, aby okazać jej szacunek i zachować jej piękno. Z tego, co można zaobserwować w serii, mieszkańcy Linphei są bardzo związani z naturą i żyją wysoko w koronach drzew. Ze względu na to, zdają się nie wykazywać lęku przed wysokościami, co możemy zaobserwować u Flory w odcinku "Łzy Czarnej Wierzby", która z łatwością przeskakuje przez cienki, chwiejący się, tkany most wykonany z winorośli i kwiatów. Istnieje również Rada Pradawnych na Linphei. Na planecie panuje monarchia, tak jak na większości planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Od autorki Galeria Somnia ID.jpg Ilustracja - 1.jpg Somnia symbol.jpg Somnia ID 2.jpg Somnia z motylkiem.jpg Somnia NDID.jpg|Nowy design. Somnia Wielkanoc 2019.jpg|Wielkanoc 2019 Somnia StrażniczkaŚwiatła.jpg Somnia rnID.jpg Somnia IDN.jpg Somnia nowy portret.jpg Stroje Somnia bal podarunków.jpg|Bal podarunków Somnia strój letni.jpg|Wakacyjny/na plażę Transformacje Somnia Charmix.jpg|Charmix Somnia Enchantix.jpg|Enchantix Somnia Diligitix.jpg|Diligitix Od innych Solle 2 by A.G.jpg|od Amity. Gala Somnia szkic by Amity.png|Od Amity Somnia projekt by A.G.jpg|Nowy, oficjalny Charmix od Amity Somnia Charmix w kolorku by A.G.jpg|Charmix w kolorze od Amity DŚ w komplecie by A.G.jpg|By Amity.Gala Meta timeline *'2016' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega grafikę związaną z OC oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'2018' - Solle, jako Somnia przechodzi reebot. Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Linphea